The Last Night
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: [Kataang] [Mild Book 3 Spoilers] It's the night before Aang decides to leave to face the Fire Lord and he and Katara share a touching moment together...Which may be their last. [OneShot]


_**The Last Night**_

---------------------

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and make no money from writing this.

**Pairing:** Aang/Katara

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** Vague Season 3 spoilers (based on the trailers, seeing as how we've no idea what actually happens yet.)

**Warnings**: Only if you don't like the Aang and Katara romance. It's very sweet.

Enjoy!

------------------

o0o0o0o0o0o

During the months the young Avatar and his female Waterbending companion had been together, a strong an unbreakable bond formed between the two. He brought out the more carefree side in her while she helped him when time came for him to get serious with his duties. Katara was the wall Aang leaned on for support, while Aang was Katara's podium. With Aang she stood out and shined above all the rest. They needed each other. It didn't take long for Aang to develop the pure feelings of love for his caring friend. And after realizing that she had just saved him, the world's last hope, her only hope, that he was the one for her as well.

Some time had passed since she revived the Avatar from the deadly lightning strike. Several bandages wrapped around his torso had to be changed daily. Since he was unconscious for a while, his hair had begun to grow. It was thick and a dark shade of brown, almost black in low light. It brought out the light gray in his eyes and looked good next to his fair skin and blue arrow tattoos. Katara had secretly taken a liking to it too, and would occasionally run her fingers through it while she worked on healing the sleeping boy. It amused her greatly when he awoke and realized that he had changed so much so suddenly, and she assured him that it looked good. He always trusted her opinions these days, after all.

The Day if Black Sun drew near. Aang had come to the realization that defeating the Fire Lord was his destiny and his destiny alone. He didn't want to risk putting his friends in danger any longer, especially not Katara who he had grown to love so much. The thought of her being sacrificed for the sake of the world gave him a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd already denied letting her go with the Guru to master the Avatar State. There was no way he was going to put all that behind them and risk losing her now. Though Katara kept trying to object and persuade him otherwise, she understood and knew what he must do. That was the best part to their relationship. All the unspoken conversations, made only with their eyes, the beatings of their hearts, their breathing, and the way they held each other. With a simple look they understood.

It was a dark night when he decided it was time to part ways. A storm was gathering outside. Whether it was rain, or the dread of the major battle ahead he was not sure. The air felt hot and heavy, constricting and tight. Katara could sense it too, but was determined to stay by his side until the very last moment. She knew it would take her reassurance to give him the inner strength he needed to keep him going. So even after she used her healing abilities on his wound, she did not leave his chambers. Instead she sat next to him on the bed; one arm wrapped around and held him close. Aang rested his head lightly against her bosom; not in a perverted manner, just feeling the warmth and comfort of her embrace. They sat there in silence, glancing out the far window at the sky outside, listening to each other's mellow breathing.

After a moment Aang pulled away slightly and picked his head up to look at her. She turned her head to face him as well, at first her expression was confused, but then her face softened and showed understanding. This could be their last night together, just the two of them. The next day may be the end. There was still a war, and a horrible one at that. No one, not even the Avatar was safe from such demise. No words had to be spoken; they knew what the other was thinking just by the intent look in their eyes. Aang sat up, bracing himself with one arm and titled his head towards her, eyes fluttering closed. Katara let out a soft breath, eyes closing as well, and leaned in, bringing a gentle hand up to cup his face as their lips met. The chaste kiss spoke thousands of words unsaid. They didn't need to speak to know what it meant.

When they both pulled away they could swear the lights were dimming on their own accord. They both looked absolutely radiant in the low light. Katara had recently taken up a common Fire Nation disguise, most of her hair flowed freely behind her in waves. Aang brought his hand sup to gently feel along her shoulder and tug at her top. She smiled and trailed delicate fingers up along his arms and threaded her fingers in his hair, leaning in to kiss the arrow on his forehead as she felt her top fall and expose her skin underneath. His hands ghosted over the sensitive mounds and went around to undo the semi-topknot she had in her new hairstyle. The rest of her hair flowed free and cascaded over her shoulders and he ran his hands though it as she lowered her head to kiss him again. This kiss wasn't as gentle as the last one, it was urgent, as if this could be the last time their lips would ever touch. Aang could've sworn his arrows glowed as he laid her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. Again, no words had to be shared. They knew they were ready… It was time.

What was left of their clothing had disappeared. It was such a blur it could've been by magic. Katara ran her hands gently up along Aang's arms then slid them down his chest. He peered down at her, showing nothing but affection for the girl in his eyes. Smiling, she looked back up at him, as if telling him everything was going to be alright. He tucked a few strands of stray hair behind her ear and pressed his lips to her forehead. With one hand he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of them to give them the warmth and security he knew would make the moment just right. Katara picked her head up to kiss him, arching up, wanting to touch him and be touched. Now he knew he didn't have to hold back anymore.

Katara did not scream or cry out when he entered her, despite her still being pure. He kissed her and she murmured sweet and loving noises against his lips. She embraced him as they proceeded to make love, and it didn't take any movements of the lips to let them know it meant "I love you". They just knew, and that was what made the moment as great as it was. With Katara and Aang, this wasn't just something for fun, or for procreation. This was the declaration of their love itself. As they made love they both of them felt like nothing could be better, their hearts were floating on clouds. That was how they wanted it to be. Let their last moments together be their purest and happiest, lest the moment really and truly be their last.

It was hardly morning when they awoke to leave. It was still dark as night outside, the sun was not due to rise for another hour or so. They stayed under the covers for a short while, just holding each other, their naked forms pressed tightly. It came as s hock to the young Avatar when he felt something wet trickle down his cheek, and he realized that he was crying. Almost reproachfully, Katara slid out of the bed and stood to dress herself and gather her belongings. The others were to awaken soon, and she would have to notify them of their departure. There was a long and rough time ahead of them, and they needed all the advantages they could muster. Aang sat up in the bed and watched as Katara departed. Before she left he gave her a faint smile and she smiled back at him before opening the door. There was a determined, yet sad look in her big blue eyes. It spoke more than anything else she had ever said to him before.

"Farewell, Aang. I hope we meet again."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

---------------------

FIN! Hope you all like:D


End file.
